


Kitty and Marisol

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Kitty & Marisol [1]
Category: T.U.F.F. Puppy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on the Adventure Time episode Simon and Marcy, Kitty remembers the day she meets a chihuahua named Marisol.





	1. Chapter 1

Kitty and Dudley were playing soccer.

Dudley said "That was awesome!"

Kitty said "I was playing soccer when I was a kitten but my mom forced me to play a violin."

Dudley whimpers

Kitty sighed "I remember the day my childhood friend move to town the first time we met"

Flashback opens

A little girl with black hair, green eyes and tan fur. She wears a grayish blue dress and black flat shoes. She was playing the violin.

But she hears a Mexican song.

Kitty looked at the window.

A car arrived and a married couple and a girl around Kitty's age.

She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and white fur. She wears a light pink collar, a pink dress over her teal jacket, a cloche hat and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Marisol don't forget your sweater"

Marisol shuddered

Kitty giggled

Marisol blushed


	2. Chapter 2

Marisol was tuning her guitar.

Kitty was tuning her violin.

And they began to sing

Marisol said "Ay Dios Mio Jam Buds!"

Marisol hears her mother's voice

Marisol said "Coming Mami"

In her room, Kitty began to play her late father's guitar.

Kitty sighed "Daddy" as she shed a tear.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback closes

Kitty said "I remember the day my father used to sing to me when I was a baby."

Kitty hears a car horn

Marisol has growned into a beautiful young woman with long black hair.

"Marisol!"

"Kitty!"

Kitty hugged Marisol

Dudley said "Uh excuse me who are you?"

Marisol said "I'm Marisol"


	4. Chapter 4

Marisol hears someone playing beautiful violin music.

It was Kitty

Marisol walked to Kitty

"Kitty"

Kitty screamed

"Kitty you played beautifully"

Kitty blushed


End file.
